File talk:WCI 31 Pig Mink Portrait.png
Not a Mink Last I checked, pigs do not have fur, unlike every confirmed mink so far. Isn't it enough evidence that he (not to be sexist but the existence of a mustache kinda one sided, but not the topic) is a homie? Rhavkin (talk) 00:02, October 28, 2017 (UTC) I think it depends on the species or breed. Look at the wikipedia article, you'll notice that some of them have fur but others don't. If it were just the snout, I would've pass it off as animalistic human. But then there's this image.> :海賊☠姫 (talk) 00:30, October 28, 2017 (UTC) If anything, the image prove he is not a mink since volume 80 specifically changed Yomo's hooves into hands to match other minks. Rhavkin (talk) 00:42, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, I was just adding to the WCI 31 bull that was already in the gallery for a while. YOU were the one who uploaded the bull's portrait and called him a mink. But now that I think about it, there's no confirmation that he is 1. The wolf in Chocolate Town was strongly implied to be because of his interaction with Pedro. Hands wouldn't be proof since homies have them too. Should we just leave "Mink" and "Homie" out of the 3 animal chefs and just go with "Bull", "Fox", and "Pig" for now? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 01:05, October 28, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't mind calling them by the animal name for now. And I named the bull's a mink because there was no reason to think otherwise. I think it was establish that we classify by race with common sense, i.e. if we see a women we say "Human" and not "Kuja". Rhavkin (talk) 01:32, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Pigs are mammals so it's correct to say it's a mink Joekido (talk) 02:02, October 28, 2017 (UTC) We do not know everything that make someone a mink other then what we already saw, and that should be the rule until proven otherwise. What we know is that a mink is a furry humanoid who can talk, able to use Electro, have human like hands, and originate from Zou. The question is if what we know about this character is enough to classify him a mink? Rhavkin (talk) 07:12, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, what Rhavkin said. Appearance-wise, Randolph could've easily been mistaken to be a mink if Carrot hadn't confirmed he wasn't. We've yet to see if the 3 chefs can use Electro or are from Zou. So I think it'd be best if we just use their animal species for now and wait until it's stated if they're homies, minks, or whatever. The same goes for any other humanoid mammals that appears during this story arc. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 08:15, October 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't know if that goes for every mammals, the only homie we've seen outside of Totto Land is QMC (the BMP's ship), not to mention that they are subordinate of Big Mom so I doubt there are any homies outside of her territory. Rhavkin (talk) 14:29, October 29, 2017 (UTC)